Out from the Blue
by SynStory
Summary: Vago finally emerges from the ocean, and finds Rail and Moa conveniently waiting for him. Rail is especially happy to see a certain someone. RailxVago, mature content, M/M. Please R&R!


Rail and Vago

The dark was becoming lighter. For nearly a year now, the being called Vago had survived at the bottom of the ocean. He didn't require food, or breath, or sleep. He was strong enough to fend off the occasional sea creature that came to investigate. But he felt now that his respite was over; the black was now dark blue, and the current was beginning to drag on his body more, pulling his wings out behind him. As the blackness continued to lighten, he began to encounter more and more creatures, including a giant shark whom he found fascinating. As he continued to ascend, he realized that the terrible grief he had had when he first found himself in the impenetrable dark was gone. He supposed that time really did heal all wounds.

He washed up onshore and stood. His eyes widened in shock and he immediately fell over; he had not, after all, used his muscles in a year, although he was pleased to see that they had not deteriorated over time. He supposed they couldn't. They had simply failed him because he wasn't used to using them. His eyes opened and he was pleased to see that the gradual ascension to land had eased his vision sensitivity, so the light and color didn't blind him as he had worried it might. The sound though…everything sounded ten times louder than it was. He had been living in a world of sensory suspension, and he had expected things to be loud and close when he came back. Already the birdcalls were starting to become bearable and the noise of his wings moving didn't grate on his eardrums.

_Where am i?_ he wondered. There were no people on the beach, but he could tell that he was no longer in Orokos, unless the probability storm had been huger than anyone had imagined; this was a beautiful white sandy beach, not the sheer black cliffs of the city he had grown up in.

_Rail. Moa! I have to find her!_ That was the most prominent thought he had, now that he was becoming used to sensation again. He forced himself to his feet, and this time he managed to stay up. _Where could they be?_ He wondered. He had no idea, so he began to walk up the beach.

"Rail?" Moa asked. They were sitting on the beach, right by the ocean, letting the waves wash over their feet. Moa was looking out over the water, her dark hair streaming in the sea breeze.

"What is it?" Rail asked, his voice muffled by the respirator that he still had to wear.

"Do you ever think about Vago?" she asked.

Rail's eyes widened. He had, in fact, _just_ been thinking about their golem friend and wondering where he might be.

"Why do you ask?" He avoided the question.

"He just popped into my head again and I thought about how he might some day come out of the ocean and be with us again." She turned to Rail, her eyes wide and innocent.

"You have too much imagination," he said, not giving her a straight answer and yet convincing her to drop the subject. Rail often wished he didn't have a vivid imagination. He hid his more effectively than Moa hid hers, but his was just as active; nearly every night since they had come to this new world, he had thought and dreamt of the hideous, yet beautiful golem. On the rare occasion when Moa had not been in the room as well, he had thought very deeply indeed, and had done things with himself, imagining that Vago was there.

He and Moa sat in silence for a time, until Moa jumped to her feet, looking down the beach.

"Rail, do you see that?" she cried. "It's walking like Vago!"

Rail jumped up faster than he had intended, and if Moa had looked at his face she would have seen his eyes glinting with excitement. The figure sped up, and Moa jumped up and down.

"It is, it is Vago!" She screamed, and the two of them ran down the beach to meet him.

Vago had only been walking for a half hour, but he had expected to see at least a few people on such a beautiful beach; there was no one. But what was that? Two black dots on the horizon were becoming larger. His raptor vision brought them into focus long before they saw him, and he could tell that it was a boy and a girl; the girl had long hair and the lower half of the boy's face was covered by something sleek and black. _No way. The odds…it can't be_…he thought, but he began to run, and as he got closer he could clearly see their features. It was! It was Rail and Moa! By some freakish miracle, he had washed up not two miles away from the only people he had ever been able to call friends. He tried to call to them, but his voice was so dry and unused that nothing came out, so he just ran faster. As he watched, they both stood up and began running towards him.

"Vago!" Moa was shouting. "Vago, it's us!"

Vago was so happy to see them, the only people who had ever shown him kindness, and he opened his wings, taking flying leaps to reach them faster.

"Vago!" They cried as he landed in front of them. Unable to speak, he just grabbed them both in a hug, tears sliding down his mutilated cheeks, his heart warm and full at the mere sight of them.

"Vago, we missed you," Moa said, when they had pulled apart. Even Rail was smiling; Vago could see it by his eyes.

"Miss you too," he managed to croak, in a tiny whisper.

"Oh dear, you must be thirsty!" Moa cried, and she pressed a bottle of fresh water against his lips.

He drank a little, but gagged.

"Slowly," Rail warned, and Vago drank a little more.

"I've missed you too," He said, his voice a little stronger now.

"Where were you?" Moa cried. "What happened to you? Tell me everything." And they put their arms around him and led him down the beach. Vago told them how he had simply lain, trance-like at the bottom of the ocean, and how he had begun to be dragged up by a current. Rail and Moa told of how they had been thrown from the ship and wound up on this island. There were many fresh-water springs, and fruits and vegetables grew on their own, but the island seemed to be devoid of people.

"We have everything we could ever want, now that you're here," Moa concluded, beaming.

Vago's heart swelled with love for both of them.

"There was a hut," Rail said, "with three bedrooms; that's where we live. We kind of…kept the third one empty, in case you ever got here. It's yours if you want it."

"Thank you," Vago smiled, and for once the expression didn't look strained or forced; it was beautiful and glowing, and it lit up the area.

"Here we are," Moa said, and she opened the wooden door of a teensy hut, revealing a bright, sunny room with a fireplace and straw mats on the floor.

"It's beautiful," he whispered. "You're really going to let me live here? With you?"

"Of course!" Rail cried, before Moa could answer. "We've kind of been waiting for you; life hasn't felt complete without you here."

Vago couldn't answer; he was overcome by tears of joy, and Moa pulled him in for another hug.

"Dear, you must be so tired after all that," she said.

"I don't get tired," Vago said, automatically. "I don't sleep."

Moa blushed and looked at the ground. "I'm sorry," she said.

"Oh, it's okay," Vago said, "it's not important."

"Well…" Rail began. There was obviously something on his mind, but he didn't quite know how to talk about it. "Moa, why don't you go hunting for some of those pink birds?" He finished lamely.

"But Rail, they're so fast, it'll take me hours to catch one," she protested.

"But they're so good, and you're better at it than I am; we can cook it for Vago and give him a real treat!" Moa couldn't argue with that, so she took a bow from by the door, gave Vago another hug, and ran out to catch some of the birds before the sun sank too low.

As Vago turned back from watching her go, he found Rail directly in front of him.

"I'm sorry," Rail whispered, and he stepped forward, pressing his hands against Vago's naked chest, nuzzling his face with his brow, wrapping his arms around so tightly that a human's ribs would have creaked.

"I am too," Vago said, and he embraced the dark boy, pressing his thin lips against Rail's forehead, rubbing his hands over the boy's back.

"Vago…" Rail murmured, but he didn't have the necessary words; he wound up pressing his groin against Vago's own, and he was surprised to feel the golem's lift and harden to match his own.

"What's going on?" Vago asked desperately.

"Something good," Rail replied, and he reached down to touch the cyborg's crotch, massaging the hard muscle there, tugging and pulling the same way he did when he was alone. He jumped as he felt Vago begin to do the same, moaning and crying out in a whisper at the incredible feeling in his groin.

"Rail…" Vago whispered, "I want…something. Help me…"

And Rail did the only thing he could think of; he ripped the pants off of both of them to get closer, get more contact. He was pleased to see that the scientists had left Vago's genital region alone and intact, and apparently fully functional. He had no idea what he was supposed to do; Moa was the only person he had ever been close to, and she was like a sister…he had never thought of doing these thigns with her. But instinct and lust were guiding his hand to Vago's bottom, and he let it go where it would.

"Ow!" Vago cried out and jerked away as Rail's finger pushed at him. "That hurt!"

"Hang on," Rail muttered, and he realized the problem almost immediately. "Here, suck." He slid a finger into Vago's mouth, twirling it around and letting the golem's tongue slide around and around, the sheer sensuality of it overwhelming him.

"Vago, I think," he started, but Vago was ahead of him; the golem began moving, kissing down Rail's chest and over his stomach, dipping his tongue in and out of the dark belly button, tracing a wet lovely path down toward Rail's most intimate region.

"Like this?" he asked, and he sucked Rail's entire length into his mouth, flicking his tongue over and out and back in, repeating, bobbing his head so that he moved up and down on the long dark cock.

"Ohhhhhh," rail moaned, his body jerking and twitching and shuddering from the sensations Vago was giving him. Vago felt his own penis responding to the stimulation, hardening and twitching and feeling so amazing that he wondered how he had never taken notice of it before.

"Ah, Vago, stop!" Rail cried, pulling away before he could finish. "Lie down," he said, and he pushed Vago onto the bed.

Rail rubbed a finger up and down Vago's dick, coating it in thick, clear pre-cum, before reaching down and pushing it into Vago's entrance.

"Ahhh!" Vago cried out, but he didn't try to pull away; this was a cry of pleasure, not of pain, for Rail's finger had brushed that oh so sensitive bundle of nerves buried inside Vago's body, and the sensation was almost too much for him. After all, Vago had never been stimulated before, and Rail was giving him more than enough stimulation.

Rail felt Vago's walls clench around his digit, and he knew that he had hit some special place. When he felt Vago loosen up, he added a second finger, and soon after a third. He spread them apart, scissoring, stretching, until it seemed like Vago was ready.

He pulled his hand out and Vago groaned, pushing with his hips, trying to find that sweet feeling again.

"Hush," Rail chided, "Not long now."

And he lined his slick, hot erection up with Vago's opening and slowly, gently, pushed inside.

It was unlike anything either of them had ever felt before, and it was the sweetest, most incredible thing imaginable. Rail moved forward and back, pushing in and pulling out, doing his best to hit that sweet spot each and every time, and he knew when he did, for it raised a scream of joy from Vago.

The golem felt something building inside of him, a pressure, pushing against the base of his cock, and without warning, he came so hard that it stung Rail's stomach where it hit. The feeling of his lover's walls clenching around him drove Rail over the edge, and he came inside. The two of them lay panting for a while, neither able to speak, both caught in a state of bliss.

"That was amazing…" Rail murmured. Vago just nodded. Rail rolled off to the side, pulling out of the golem's body in the process. He looked toward the door to check the sun and saw a sight that made him blush furious red and scramble to cover himself with the blankets.

"Moa!" he cried. Vago's eyes shot open, and he too hurried to get under the covers. Moa was standing by the door, breathing hard and red in the face, her eyes glassy and sparkling.

"Oh," she said breathlessly, "don't mind me. Carry on."


End file.
